The island of love
by Mikafan
Summary: Ash, Misty und Tracey stranden auf einer Insel... diese Geschichte gibt es leider nur in deutsch.


Die Geschichte spielt nach der Folge "Willkommen im Dream-Team"

Die Geschichte spielt nach der Folge "Willkommen im Dream-Team".

Also meine Idee was nach den Wiederholungen kommen könnte.

The Island of Love

Es war ein sonniger Tag und es war traumhaft auf Lapras Rücken zu sitzen und das Meer zu beobachten. Für mich gab es eh nichts schöneres, ich liebe nun mal das Meer und natürlich alle meine Wasser-pokémon. "Enton!" Naja, sagen wir mal fast alle. Plötzlich knurrte etwas neben mir. "Tracey, ist hier irgendwo in der Nähe eine Insel? Ich sterbe vor Hunger." Fragte Ash. "Oh nein! Nicht schon wieder." Erwiderte ich genervt. "Also, hier in der Nähe ist keine Insel. Die nächste erreichen wir etwa morgen früh, wenn Lapras sich beeilt." Sagte Tracey." Es tut mir leid Ash aber du musst dich noch ein wenig gedulden."

"Morgen früh??? Bis dahin bin ich längst verhungert!" Er ließ sich nach hinten fallen, setzte sich aber direkt wieder auf und sah mich mit fragenden Augen an: "Misty, hast du vielleicht noch diese leckeren Chips mit...?" "Keine Chance, Ash, das sind meine!" ich versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen, denn dem konnte ich leider nicht standhalten. Außerdem wollte ich nicht das die Jungs, und vor allem Ash , merkten das ich mich in Ash verliebt hatte. Zum Glück, hat Ash nicht gemerkt warum ich nicht auf Trovita geblieben bin. Beinahe hätte dieser Rudy sich verplappert aber Gott sei Dank hat er nur gesagt das Ash ein Glückspilz wäre. Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher, denn mit mir...? Doch da wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. "Och bitte Misty!" Er hatte bestimmt wieder diesen Bettelblick drauf, aber ich sah ihn nicht an. "Nein, du kriegst sie nicht!" Ich liebte es mich mit ihm um so unbedeutende Dinge zu streiten. "Bitte!" "Nein!" "Bitte!" NEIN!" "Willst du etwa das ich verhungere?" "Nein, äh, ach laß mich doch in Ruhe" Uhh, war das peinlich. Plötzlich nahm Ash meine Hand, kniete sich vor mir hin und setzte diesen Blick auf. "Misty, bitte! Du kriegst auch alles was du willst!" Er flehte mich fast an. Ich war bestimmt rot geworden, denn Tracey hatte so ein blödes Grinsen im Gesicht, tat aber so als würde er zeichnen. "Wirklich alles?" Fragte ich. Ich musste die Situation irgendwie überspielen, doch das war schwer denn Ash hielt immer noch meine Hand und war näher zu mir herangerutscht. "Alles!" Erwiderte er, oh Mann dieser Blick. " Gut dann möchte ich einen ,äh, deine Kappe haben." Wow, das war knapp. Ich war so von ihm überwältigt das ich beinahe Kuss gesagt hätte. Er setzte mir seine Cap auf und ich gab ihm die Chips. Als er merkte das wir immer noch "Händchen hielten" wurde er rot, zog seine Hand langsam weg, und setzte sich um meine Chips zu essen. Die ganze Zeit hatte er nicht aufgehört in meine Augen zu sehen. Ich zog die Cap tiefer ins Gesicht und starrte aufs Meer. Ich war bestimmt genauso rot geworden wie Ash, denn Tracey grinste immer noch. Das bekam ich aber alles gar nicht so richtig mit, denn ich musste erst mal verarbeiten was da gerade passiert war. Ash hat meine Hand gehalten, ich hätte ihn beinahe um einen Kuss gebeten und er war rot geworden als er mir in die Augen geschaut hatte. Kann es sein? Liebt er mich etwa? Ach so ein Quatsch, ich zog die Cap aus und schaute sie mir an. Sie war nicht mehr die neueste, ihre Farbe verblasste langsam aber trotzdem sah sie immer noch klasse aus. Vor allem gehörte sie Ash und das machte aus ihr schon etwas besonderes. "Zieh sie doch wieder an. Sie steht dir echt super." Ash hatte meine Chips aufgefuttert und grinste mich an. Ich lächelte ihn an und setzte mir die Cap wieder auf. "So besser?" Fragte ich. " Viel besser!" Grinste er. "Ach, Ash du hast Chipskrümel am Mund." Sagte ich, nur um irgend etwas zu sagen. "Wo denn?" Er wischte genau an der falschen Seite. " Na, hier! Sag mal, kannst du nicht essen?" Ich rückte zu ihm rüber und wischte ihm die Krümel vom Mund. Er lächelte. "Was ist denn?" Fragte ich. "Och nichts. Du siehst nur total süß aus mit meiner Kappe." Er biss sich auf die Lippe und wurde knallrot. Ihm gings anscheinend genauso wie mir vorher mit dem Kuss. Wir sahen uns an, ich wusste gar nicht wie niedlich er doch war wenn ihm etwas peinlich war. "Pika Pikachu" "Toge, Toge, Togepi!" Pikachu und Togepi waren aufgewacht. "Ohh, hallo Pikachu! Hast du gut geschlafen?" "Piiii!" Das war die Rettung aus dieser Situation. Ich war ein wenig erleichtert aber auch verärgert, weil ich gerne gewusst hätte was Ash weiter gesagt hätte. Ich sagte nur: "Danke." Nahm Togepi und setzte mich nach hinten um besser das Meer beobachten zu können und um nachdenken zu können. Hatte ich da gerade richtig gehört? Er fand mich süß? Ich kraulte Togepi, und lächelte. Es war ja so schön verliebt zu sein. Ich hörte hinter mir Ash und Tracey flüstern. "Hey Romeo, bahnt sich da etwa was an zwischen dir und Misty?" "Sei leise Tracey, Misty hört uns doch!" "Also, stimmt es!!! Wieso fragst du sie nicht? Das ist doch glasklar das sie voll in dich verknallt..." "Tracey! Wenn du nicht sofort deinen Mund hältst, werf ich dich über Bord!" "Ist ja schon gut, aber warum sagst du dann das du sie süß findest?" "Ich wollte doch nur etwas nettes sagen, weil sie doch sicher noch traurig ist wegen diesem Trovita-Typen." Naja, das dämpfte meine Freude wieder ein wenig. Ich setzte mir die Cap verkehrt herum auf und versank in meinen Gedanken. 

Bis ich von Tracey aus meinen Träumen gerissen wurde. Es war dämmerig geworden und ich konnte einen wunderschönen Sonnenuntergang vor mir sehen. "Da vorne ist eine Insel!" schrie Tracey und zeigte auf eine kleine Insel vor uns. "Ja! Ich muss nicht verhungern!" schrie Ash und tanzte dabei auf Lapras herum. "Pika, Pika!" Pikachu war es anscheinend etwas unangenehm was sein Trainer da gerade machte. "Was? Ich bin dir peinlich Pikachu?" Fragte Ash und tat so als ob er beleidigt wäre. Doch da sprang ihm Pikachu auf die Schulter und bewies ihm das Gegenteil. Ash streichelte Pikachu und lachte. Ich ertappte mich dabei wie ich ihn anstarrte und sah schnell zu der Insel herüber, weil ich bemerkte das Tracey mich wieder beobachtete. Etwa zwei Minuten später standen wir auf der Insel. "Lapras, zurück. Ruh dich aus!" Und schon verschwand Lapras in Ash's Pokéball. Es war schön wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben. "Lasst uns einen Platz suchen wo wir übernachten können." Schlug Tracey vor. Wir gingen den Strand entlang und fanden einen kleinen Hügel. "Perfekt!" sagte Tracey und rollte seinen Schlafsack aus. Ash und ich rollten unsere daneben aus. "Komm Ash. Wir gehen Feuerholz sammeln. Oder bist du zu hungrig dafür?" Fragte Tracey. "Natürlich nicht." Sagte Ash. "Komm, Pikachu! Misty, kannst du schon mal was zu essen suchen?" "Klar, mach ich. Aber bleibt nicht solange weg!" Sagte ich, nahm Togepi und ging in den Wald um Früchte zu pflücken. Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten kam ich wieder, ich und Togepi hatten so viele Früchte gefunden, das wir sie kaum tragen konnten. "Hey, Jungs. Helft mir mal!" Sagte ich, denn vor lauter Früchten konnte ich fast nichts mehr sehen. Ash kam zu mir gerannt und nahm mir ein paar Früchte ab. "Die sehen ja klasse aus. Danke, Misty." Sagte er und strahlte als er das viele Obst in seinen Armen sah. "Hier sind so viele Früchte das sogar Ash davon satt wird." Sagte Tracey mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. "Da wär' ich mir nicht so sicher." Bemerkte ich und setzte mich um das Lagerfeuer das die Jungs angezündet hatten. Wir aßen und erzählten ein wenig. Bis Tracey plötzlich aufsprang, weil er etwas im Gebüsch rascheln gehört hatte. "Wow, vielleicht ist das ja ein seltenes Pokémon! Ich muss es zeichnen!" Dann rannte er dem Pokémon hinterher. Ash und ich saßen nun alleine um das Lagerfeuer, es war dunkel und Tracey würde wahrscheinlich die nächsten 10 Minuten nicht wiederkommen. Mir wurde fast schlecht von dem Kribbeln in meinem Bauch. Ich aß meinen Apfel auf und schaute Ash dabei aus den Augenwinkeln an. Er strich sich durch die Haare und schaute in das Lagerfeuer. "Oh, ich hab ja noch deine Cap! Willst du sie wiederhaben?" Ich musste irgendwie ein Gespräch anfangen. So eine Chance würde ich nie wieder kriegen, dachte ich mir. "Nein, lass sie an. Sie steht dir wirklich klasse." Er schaute mich an und ich versank beinahe in seinen Augen. "Misty, wieso bist du eigentlich nicht bei Rudy auf Trovita geblieben? Der und seine Schwester waren doch total nett zu dir." Diese Frage hatte ich befürchtet. "Aber, ihr seid meine Freunde. Außerdem war dieser Rudy ziemlich aufdringlich. Wieso wolltest du mich etwa loswerden?" "Nein, natürlich nicht! Weißt du, ich hab mich wahnsinnig gefreut als du mich angefeuert hast und nicht Rudy. Ich hatte echt Angst das du dableiben würdest. Wir sind doch schon so lange Freunde und, ähm, ich mag dich, Misty. Ich mag dich sogar sehr." Ich konnte nicht glauben was ich da gerade gehört hatte! Er saß dort mit rotem Kopf und grinste mich an. Ich wäre ihm am liebsten um den Hals gefallen und hätte ihm alles gesagt was ich für ihn empfinde aber ich sagte: "Ich mag dich auch, Ash." Er setzte sich neben mich, streckte seine Hand aus und fragte: "Für immer Freunde?" "Für immer Freunde!" Sagte ich und umarmte ihn. Hoffentlich stößt er mich nicht weg, dachte ich, aber er legte seine Arme um mich und drückte mich an sich. Ich glaube ich war noch nie so glücklich gewesen in meinem Leben. Am liebsten wäre ich für immer in seinen Armen geblieben aber nach ein paar Sekunden lösten wir unsere Umarmung wieder und ich sah in seine wunderschönen Augen. Wir waren beide knallrot geworden und versuchten irgend etwas zu sagen. Gott sei Dank kam Tracey wieder und er sah so aus als hätte er was zu berichten. "Tracey, na was hast du gefunden?" Fragte Ash und stand auf. Ich stand auch auf und fragte: "Ja Tracey. Hast du ein seltenes Pokémon gefunden?" "Nein, aber eine kleine Hütte. Sie scheint bewohnt zu sein. Wir können morgen zu ihr gehen, jetzt wird aber erstmal geschlafen, ich bin müde." Er gähnte und trat das Feuer aus. "Ja, du hast recht. Ich bin auch müde." Sagte Ash und ging zu unseren Schlafsäcken. Tracey und Ich folgten ihm. Ich nahm Togepi und legte es neben mich in den Schlafsack. "Nacht Leute." Sagte Tracey und war schon eingeschlafen. Ich drehte mich um zu Ash um ihm auch Gute Nacht zu sagen. Er hatte seinen Kopf auf einem Arm aufgestützt und grinste mich an. "Was ist los???" Fragte ich erschrocken. " Du hast immer noch meine Kappe auf, Misty." Sagte er und kroch aus seinem Schlafsack zu mir herüber. "Ach ja, stimmt." Ich setzte mich auf und gab sie ihm wieder. Als er sie nahm berührten sich unsere Finger. Er lächelte und sagte leise: "Gute Nacht, Misty. Und träum was schönes." "Du auch." Sagte ich und lächelte als ich wieder in meinen Schlafsack kroch. Ich werde garantiert was Schönes träumen, dachte ich, nämlich von dir Ash.

Als ich aufwachte ging gerade die Sonne auf. Ich drehte mich um, um zu gucken ob die Jungs schon wach waren. Doch die beiden schliefen noch. Kein Wunder. Es war ja erst 7 Uhr. Plötzlich drehte Ash sich im Schlaf zu mir um. Ich legte mich wieder hin und sah ihn an. Ich wusste nicht wie lang ich ihn angesehen hatte, denn da schlug Ash plötzlich die Augen auf. Er lächelte und sagte verschlafen: "Morgen, Misty. Bist du schon lang wach?" "Nö", log ich, "ich bin gerade erst aufgewacht und hab geguckt ob ihr schon wach seid." "Tracey pennt noch, lass uns schon mal frühstücken!" Schlug er vor und kroch aus seinem Schlafsack. Ich kroch auch aus meinem Schlafsack und ging zu unserer Feuerstelle. Ash schnappte sich ein paar Früchte und legte mir welche in den Schoß. "Guten Appetit." Sagte er mit vollem Mund und grinste. Ich lachte, denn er sah echt ulkig aus. Den Mund voller Früchte und die Wangen voller Fruchtsaft. "Hey, lachst du mich etwa aus?!?" Nuschelte er, denn sein Mund war kein Stückchen leerer geworden. Ich konnte mich kaum noch halten vor Lachen denn jetzt kaum auch noch sein komischer Gesichtsausdruck dazu. "Na, warte! Dir wird ich's zeigen." Drohte er nachdem er seine Früchte runtergeschluckt hatte. Er kam auf mich zu und wir rollten uns zum Spaß auf dem Boden herum. Doch plötzlich lag er auf mir und unsere Gesichter waren ganz nah. Ich hörte sofort auf zu kichern und er hatte aufgehört zu schreien. Wir sahen uns an, ich blickte in seine wunderschönen braunen Augen. Er beugte sich ein wenig zu mir herunter und ich schloß die Augen. In meinem Bauch flogen tausend Schmetterlinge und ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Ich spürte seinen Atem in meinem Gesicht, er kam mir immer näher.

"Hey Leute, wieso habt ihr mich nicht gewe....? Äh, darf ich fragen was ihr da macht? Stör ich etwa?" Das war Tracey! Ich riss meine Augen auf und schaute direkt in Ash's Gesicht, er war knallrot geworden und sprang auf. "Tracey, du hast noch sooo fest geschlafen, da sind wir aufgestanden und haben schon mal angefangen zu frühstücken." Sagte Ash, er war noch genauso rot wie vorher. "Frühstücken, ah ja!" Grinste Tracey und amüsierte sich anscheinend prächtig. "Wir haben ja auch gefrühstückt, doch dann hat Ash sich den Mund so vollgestopft das ich..." " Sie hat mich ausgelacht und da musste ich mich doch irgendwie verteidigen, oder? Und wie du siehst hab ich gewonnen!" Unterbrach mich Ash. "Ja, ja! Wie ihr meint." Sagte Tracey und wusste genau was gerade beinahe passiert wäre. Ich ging wieder zurück zu meinem Schlafsack um Togepi zu holen. Oh, mein Gott, dachte ich, wenn Tracey nicht gekommen wäre hätte Ash mich... geküsst! Ich konnte es noch gar nicht glauben. Ich nahm Togepi und streichelte es:" Bruuuuiiii, Toge, Togepi!" Das gefiel ihm anscheinend. Ich rollte meinen Schlafsack zusammen und stopfte ihn in meinen Rucksack. Ich ließ meine Sachen nicht gerne irgendwo liegen, also nahm ich meinen Rucksack immer mit. Als ich aufstand sah ich Ash's Schlafsack. Ich merkte wie die Erinnerung wieder in mir hochkam. Wie sollte ich mich Ash gegenüber nun bloß verhalten?, dachte ich und ging langsam wieder zurück zu den Jungs. Ich setzte mich neben Tracey, nicht wie sonst neben Ash, und aß meine Früchte auf. Ich merkte das Tracey mich und Ash ansah aber wir stopften unser Frühstück in uns rein ohne aufzusehen. "Ähm, fing Tracey an, was sollen wir denn heute machen, Leute?" "Wir wollten doch diese Hütte uns anschauen." Sagte Ash und stand auf. Immer noch ohne mich anzusehen. "Klar gehen wir!" Sagte Tracey und ging um seinen Rucksack zu packen. Ash sah mich kurz an und rannte dann hinter Tracey her. Ich blieb an der Feuerstelle stehen wie angewurzelt. Was sollte dieser Blick gerade. Er sah so traurig und enttäuscht aus. Meinte er etwa ich wollte das nicht. Wenn er wüßte das ich mir nichts sehnlicher wünschte als mit ihm zusammen zu sein und ihn zu küssen! Ja, wenn er nur wüsste, dachte ich und seufzte. Das könnte ja ein höchst interessanter Ausflug werden. Die Jungs kamen wieder und wir machten uns auf den Weg. Tracey versuchte die ganze Zeit ein Gespräch mit uns anzufangen, aber vergeblich. Außerdem ging er in der Mitte, nicht wie sonst am Rand. Nach ein paar peinlich gescheiterten Versuchen gab er auf und wir wanderten stumm durch den Wald. "Da vorne ist sie." Sagte Tracey dann plötzlich und zeigte auf eine wirklich sehr kleine Hütte die vor uns lag. "Los, lass uns schauen ob jemand in ihr wohnt. Wenn nicht könnten wir es ja tun." Sagte ich, ging zu der Hütte und schaute durchs Fenster. "Fehlanzeige, seufzte ich, da ist zwar niemand drin aber sie ist auf jeden Fall bewohnt." Wie auf ein Stichwort kam plötzlich ein Mädchen aus dem Gebüsch gesprungen. Sie hatte eine sehr kurze Hot-pants und ein sehr knapp geschnittenes Top an das gerade noch ihre gigantische Oberweite verdeckte. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare die sie mit zwei Zöpfen bändigte, so in etwa wie ich. Mir gefiel sie nicht, aber den Jungs anscheinend um so mehr. Tracey und Ash glühten und sie starrten dieses Mädchen an als ob sie aus purem Gold bestände. "Oh wow, jetzt hab zwei neue Rockos!" Sagte ich ironisch. "Hi, ich bin Mira. Und wer seit ihr?" Fragte sie und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Die Art wie sie Ash ansah gefiel mir überhaupt nicht. "Ich, ich bin Ash Ketchum aus Alabastia und ich möchte ein Pokémon-Meister werden! Schön dich kennenzulernen." Sagte Ash. "Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits." Sagte sie mit so einem komischen Ton, ohne aufzuhören Ash anzusehen. "Und ich bin Tracey, ein Pokémon-Beobachter." Sagte Tracey benommen. "Und ich bin Misty aus Azuria City. Ich trainiere Wasser-Pokémon." Sagte ich kurz angebunden. "Schön euch kennenzulernen. Ich bekomme nicht oft Besuch. Ich lebe hier allein mit meinen Pokémon. Ach, Ash?" Die Art wie sie seinen Namen sagte machte mich wütend wie ein Rasaff! "Wie wär's mit einem Pokémon-kampf? Ich will nicht das meine Pokémon aus der Übung kommen!" Sie holte ein paar Pokébälle aus ihrem Rucksack und sah ihn herausfordernd an. "Na klar, ich bin dabei." Sagte Ash entschlossen und drehte die Kappe verkehrt herum. Als er seine Kappe berührte sah er mich an. Er lächelte leicht, konzentrierte sich dann aber auf den Kampf. "Wir kämpfen drei gegen drei! Einverstanden?" Fragte sie und nahm ihren ersten Pokéball. "Einverstanden!" Sagte Ash. 

"Los! Galoppa!" Schrie Mira und warf ihren Pokéball. 

"Das ist kein Problem! Shiggy, du bist dran!" Schrie Ash und warf den Pokéball mit Shiggy.

Mira schaute in wenig geschockt befahl dann aber: "Galoppa, Stampfer!"

"Shiggy, Panzerschutz!" Schrie Ash.

Galoppa's Stampfer machte Shiggy nicht aus.

"Shiggy, Hydropumpe!" Schrie Ash und er triumphierte innerlich. Er wusste das ein Feuerpokémon eine Hydropumpe nicht aushalten kann. 

Ein paar Sekunden später lag Galoppa auf dem Boden. "Galoppa, ist besiegt!" Schrie Tracey. "Galoppa, zurück." Sagte Mira und warf den nächsten Pokéball. "Los Giflor!" Schrie Mira und ihr Gesicht erhellte sich wieder ein wenig. "Shiggy, zurück. Los Glurak!" Schrie Ash. Hätte er das ein paar Tage früher gesagt wäre ich zusammengezuckt aber Glurak gehorchte Ash ja endlich. Mira erschrak ziemlich als sie Ash's Glurak sah. 

" Glurak, Flammenwurf." Sagte Ash und ich las seine Siegessicherheit von seinen Augen ab. Ein paar Flammenwürfe später, lag auch Giflor besiegt auf dem Boden. Als ich Mira ansah sah ich keineswegs Entsetzen auf ihrem Gesicht, sie lächelte und sagte: "Sehr gut Ash, aber mit diesem Pokémon wirst du nicht so leicht fertig! Golbat, los!" 

Ein paar Sekunden später flog ein riesiges Golbat um uns herum. "Ash, dieses Golbat ist wirklich wahnsinnig gut trainiert! Pass auf!" Flüsterte Tracey Ash ins Ohr. "Aber mein Pikachu ist auch wahnsinnig gut trainiert. Los, Pikachu!" Schrie Ash. Pikachu rannte los und war bereit für den Kampf.

"Pikachu, Donnerblitz!" Befahl Ash, er war sehr siegessicher. 

"Golbat, Schaufler!" Rief Mira, und ihr Grinsen brachte nicht nur mich zum Kochen.

"Wahnsinn! Dieses Golbat kann Boden-attacken!" Tracey war außer sich!

"Pikachu, pass auf!" Schrie Ash aber da kam Golbat schon aus dem Boden geschossen und verwundete Pikachu schwer.

"Pikachu, gib nicht auf!" Ash war verzweifelt, doch da stand Pikachu wieder auf: "Pi!" "Ja, sehr gut Pikachu! Jetzt setz die Agilität ein!" Das war sehr klug von Ash, dachte ich und lächelte ich bin stolz auf dich Ash!

Golbat war verwirrt von Pikachus Agilität.

"Golbat, Superschall!" Schrie Mira verzweifelt. Doch Pikachu war einfach zu schnell. Ich grinste. 

"Pikachu, Donner!" Schrie Ash. "PikaCHUUU!" Das war wirklich die beeindruckendste Donner-attacke die ich je gesehen hatte. Golbat war natürlich besiegt. Mira stand da und rief Golbat zurück. Ich triumphierte innerlich. Tja, mit meinem Ash kann es niemand aufnehmen, dachte ich, was denk ich denn da? Mein Ash? Ich wünschte es wäre so. Ich seufzte und ging zu Ash. "Gut gemacht, Ash!" Sagte ich und lächelte schüchtern. Er strahlte mich an und errötete leicht. "Danke das du das sagst, Misty." Sagte er und drehte seine Cap wieder richtig herum. Tracey kam zu uns rüber: "Wow, Ash! Das war wirklich klasse! Ich hab dich beim Kämpfen gezeichnet." Sagte er und schlug seinen Block auf. Mir stockte der Atem, Ash sah auf den Bildern ja so süß aus. Ich muss Tracey bitten mir eins von den Bildern zu geben, dachte ich. Doch plötzlich waren wir von Rauch umgeben.

"Jetzt gibt es Ärger!"

"Und es kommt noch härter"

"Wir wollen über die Erde regieren!"

"Und unseren eigenen Staat kreieren!"

"Liebe und Wahrheit verurteilen wir!"

"Mehr und mehr Macht, das wollen wir!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, so schnell wie das Licht!"

"Gebt lieber auf und bekämpft uns nicht!"

"Miauz, genau!"

"Was wollt ihr denn schon wieder hier?" Schrie Ash.

"Pikachu, natürlich!" Schrei Jessie. "Los, gib's her sonst...!"

Sie konnte ihren Satz nicht zuende reden denn Glurak hatte die drei mit seinen Rutenschlag über den Horizont geschleudert. "Das war mal wieder ein Schuß in den Ofen!" "Gut gemacht Glurak!" Sagte ich und Glurak streckte mir seinen Daumen entgegen. Mira kam auf Ash zu. "Du hast gewonnen!" Ach, auch schon gemerkt, dachte ich. "Erst gegen mich und dann gegen Team Rocket. Du bist wirklich ein klasse Trainer! Wenn ich einen Orden hätte würdest du ihn jetzt kriegen aber vielleicht reicht das ja auch..." Sie beugte sich nach vorne und küsste Ash auf die Wange. Ich hätte ihr am liebsten eine gescheuert das sie wie Team Rocket irgendwo hinterm Mond (Anm. d. Autorin: Mika you're the best!) landet aber ich konnte mich gerade noch beherrschen. Ash wurde rot und stotterte: D...Danke." "Wie wär's wenn du heute mit mir zu abend essen würdest. Ich hatte lange keine Gesellschaft mehr." Mira wusste anscheinend was sie wollte, mir wurde schlecht vor Ärger. "Klar! Gerne. Ich komm dann heut' abend vorbei. Okay?" Ich war den Tränen nahe. Wie konnte er mir nur so etwas antun. "Ich freu mich." Sagte Mira und ging in ihre Hütte. Bestimmt macht sie jetzt die Duftkerzen an und sucht sich ihre Kuschelrock Sammlung heraus, dachte ich verbittert und ging zurück zu dem Platz, wo wir letzte Nacht geschlafen hatten. Ich ging schneller als die Jungs, ich wollte nicht hören was sie sagen, ich wollte nicht hören wie Ash Tracey von Mira vorschwärmt und ich wollte nicht das sie mich weinen sehen. Ich rannte so schnell wie mich meine Beine trugen und die Tränen liefen mir übers Gesicht. Ich sah nichts mehr, auf einmal stolperte ich. Ich stand wieder auf und rannte weiter. Bis Togepi anfing zu weinen, ich stoppte und ging auf eine Klippe zu. Ich schluckte als ich über das Meer blickte: "WARUM!" Schrie ich so laut ich konnte. Ich sank auf meine Knie und vergrub mein Gesicht in meine Händen: "Warum?" schluchzte ich leise als mein Kopf auf meine Knie sank...

Wäre ich nicht so gerannt hätte ich dieses Gespräch vielleicht mitbekommen, das mir die ganze Trauer erspart hätte.

"Ash, kannst du mir mal sagen was das soll?" Fragte Tracey böse.

"Was denn?" Fragte Ash erstaunt. "Du weißt ganz genau was ich meine!" Ash hatte Tracey noch nie so wütend gesehen. "Du weißt ganz genau das Misty dich liebt. Und du liebst sie auch." "Nein..."Ash wurde rot. "Hör auf das abzustreiten, Ash. Wie kannst du nur so auf ihren Gefühlen herumtrampeln? Du sagst ihr das sie süß ist, du machst ihr Komplimente und heute hättest du sie beinahe geküsst wenn ich Trottel nicht gekommen wäre! Sag mal, was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht als du mit dieser Mira ein Date ausgemacht hast?" Ash war mit jedem Vorwurf ein Stückchen kleiner geworden. "Ja, gut! Es stimmt! Ich liebe Misty. Mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt, aber sie liebt mich nicht. Sie hasst mich. Sie hat mich schon immer gehasst. Sie folgt mir doch nur wegen ihrem Fahrrad das ich zu Schrott gefahren habe." Tracey grinste siegessicher: "Endlich hab ich's aus dir rausbekommen! Du meinst also das Misty dich hasst, ja? Gut dann hör mir jetzt mal zu. Was war denn auf Trovita, sie hat dich angefeuert und ist nicht auf Trovita geblieben. Und weißt du warum? Wegen Dir! Verdammt Ash, kapier's doch endlich! Sie liebt dich und du liebst sie. Das einzige was du noch machen musst ist ihr zu sagen was du für die empfindest. Aber nein, Mr. Ash Ketchum muss ja mit einer anderen ein Date ausmachen. Weißt du was ich würde dir jetzt am liebsten eine scheuern!" Ash guckte ihn erschrocken an. "Aber ich mach's nicht!" Grinste Tracey. "Ich.... ich weiß auch nicht warum ich das gemacht habe. Mira ist zwar nett aber naja mehr nicht. Ich werde mit ihr nur zu abend essen dann komm ich wieder und entschuldige mich bei Misty, okay?" Der Gedanke daran gefiel Ash anscheinend nicht besonders. "PIKA!" Pikachu sprang auf Ash's Schulter und zeigte ihm das V-Zeichen mit seinen Fingern. "Das heißt anscheinend: endlich traust du dich!" Lachte Tracey, und klopfte Ash auf die Schulter. Ash wurde rot und ging mit gesenktem Kopf weiter. Tracey und Pikachu feierten ein wenig doch Ash war mit seinen Gedanken bei Misty. 

Aber, wie gesagt, ich hatte dieses Gespräch nicht mitbekommen. Ich saß immer noch an der Klippe und weinte. Ich drückte Togepi an mich, der versuchte mich zu trösten aber es war noch zu klein um zu verstehen warum. Die Liebe kann wehtun, hatte ich mal irgendwo gelesen. Als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte ging ich zu den Jungs zurück. Ich setzte mich abseits und tat so als würde ich lesen. Ich war viel zu aufgeregt um zu lesen, ich sah den Jungs zu. Ash stocherte im Lagerfeuer herum und Tracey malte ein wenig. Nach ca. einer Stunde stand Ash auf: "Ich geh dann mal. Bis nachher Pikachu." Pikachu wollte ihm folgen. Er sah mich an doch ich schaute weg. "Ich bleib nicht lange!" Sagte er noch und ging dann. Als er im Wald verschwunden war konnte ich mich nicht zurückhalten. Ich weinte und schluchzte in mein Buch hinein. Tracey kam zu mir gerannt. "Misty, wein doch nicht! Ich muss dir was sagen. Ash liebt Mira nicht er..." Den Rest hörte ich nicht. Ich stieß seine Arme weg, drückte ihm Togepi in die Hand und rannte hinter Ash her. Ich konnte aber vor lauter Tränen den Weg nicht sehen und setzte mich deswegen nach ein paar Metern hin und weinte mich aus. Ich stellte mir die Szene vor wie Ash und Mira essen und dann... Nein, dachte ich mir, das wird nicht passieren. Das darf nicht passieren! Ich stand auf und ging weiter. Als ich die Hütte sehen konnte wollte ich zuerst hinlaufen aber ich versteckte mich im Gebüsch. Ich konnte alles sehen aber niemand konnte mich sehen. Ich sah wie Ash und Mira an einem Tisch saßen und aßen. Ash aß fast gar nichts, das gibt's doch nicht, dachte ich mir. Dann grinste ich, kann nicht kochen und kann nicht mit Pokémon umgehen. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde, waren sie fertig. Ich hatte mich schon gelangweilt und langsam taten auch meine Arme vom Aufstützen weh. Mira stand auf und räumte den Tisch ab, Ash half ihr. Als sie fertig waren wollte Ash gehen doch Mira hielt ihn an der Schulter fest. Ich wagte kaum noch zu atmen. Da erinnerte ich mich an Tracey's Worte: Er liebte nicht Mira er... Hätte ich ihm doch bloß zugehört, dachte ich. Ash drehte sich um: "Was ist?" "Ash, kannst du dir nicht denken warum ich nur dich eingeladen habe? Wir hätten auch mit deinen Freunden essen können aber," sie beugte sich zu ihm, "die hätten uns doch nur gestört." Sie schloß ihre Augen und kam ihm immer näher. Ich war den Tränen nahe. Am liebsten wäre ich aufgesprungen aber irgend etwas in mir hielt mich zurück. Ich sah den beiden weiter zu. Ash stand mit dem Rücken zu mir deswegen konnte ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Ash riss sich von ihr los. "Tut mir leid Mira, aber ich küsse nur das Mädchen das ich liebe." Ich wusste gar nicht das Ash so etwas süßes sagen konnte, ich seufzte und freute mich über Mira's Niederlage. "Aber Ash, ich liebe dich." Mira weinte. "Aber ich liebe dich nicht. Ich muss jetzt gehen." Ash drehte sich um und kam auf den Busch indem ich saß zu. Ich erschrak und rannte weg. Ich wollte nicht das Ash mich sieht und merkt das ich ihn beobachtet hatte. "Ash, bleib doch bei mir!" Rief Mira aber Ash ging weiter. Nach ein paar Minuten sah ich mich um und sah Ash wie er eine Blume pflückte. Ich lächelte und ging weiter durch den Wald, denn Ash durfte mich auf keinen Fall sehen. Er ging dort auf dem Weg, die Blume in seiner Hand. Er tat mir sogar ein wenig leid wie er da ganz alleine ging. Ich schaute nach oben und sah den Mond durch den Wald scheinen, das war mal wieder was für meine romantische Seite. Ich hätte aber lieber auf den Weg achten sollen, denn dann hätte ich die Wurzel gesehen die aus dem Boden ragte. Ich schaute immer noch nach oben und stolperte über die Wurzel. Ich schrie und rutschte auf den Weg genau vor Ash's Füße. "Misty, was machst du denn hier? Hast du dir wehgetan?" Er kniete sich zu mir herunter und half mir auf. Ich sah in seine Augen, er war sehr aufgeregt und ich wusste nicht warum. "Na, wie war's denn bei Mira?" Fragte ich und drehte meinen Kopf weg. "Es war schrecklich. Sie kann nicht kochen und ich hab kaum was gegessen." "Oh, dann kann sie aber wirklich schlecht kochen." Er lachte doch dann sah er mir wieder in die Augen: "Außerdem war ich mit meinen Gedanken ganz woanders." Er nahm meine Hand und gab mir die Blume. Ich wurde rot und lächelte. Ich konnte noch gar nicht glauben was da gerade passierte. "Danke." Flüsterte ich. Er strich mit seiner anderen Hand mir übers Gesicht: "Misty, es tut mir leid, das mit Mira. Ähm, ich glaube jetzt ist der richtige Zeitpunkt dir etwas zu sagen, was ich dir schon solange sagen wollte." Ich spürte wie die Tränen hochkamen, aber diesmal Freudentränen. Er schaute auf den Boden und spielte mit seinen Händen, er war wirklich sehr aufgeregt. Doch dann schaute er mich wieder an: "Misty, ich liebe dich!" Sagte er und nahm wieder meine Hand. Ich war so glücklich wie noch nie. In meinem Bauch flogen tausend Schmetterlinge. "Ich liebe dich auch, Ash!" Sagte ich und sah die Freude in seinen Augen. Er legte seine Arme um mich und beugte sich wieder zu mir herüber. Ich legte seine Hände um seine Taille und schloß meine Augen. Ich spürte Ash's Atem und merkte wie Ash seine Hand auf meinen Nacken legte. Ich beugte mich nach vorne und küsste ihn. Ich konnte an nichts mehr denken und genoß nur dieses Gefühl Ash so nah zu sein. Der Kuß dauerte lang. Wir beugten uns zurück und sahen dem anderen in die Augen. Er lächelte und drückte mich an sich. "Ich habe mir das immer gewünscht, Misty. Ich liebe dich!" Flüsterte er. "Ich auch, Ash. Ich liebe dich." Er strich mir durch die Haare und küsste mich. "Und jetzt, gehe ich zurück zu Tracey." Sagte er und grinste. Ich wusste nicht genau was er meinte. "Wieso gehst nur du. Komm' ich nicht mit?" Fragte ich. "Klar kommst du mit." Sagte er und nahm mich in die Arme. "Aber du wirst nicht gehen." Er hob mich hoch und trug mich. "Aber ich bin doch..." "Nein, bist du nicht." Er lächelte und küsste mich auf die Stirn. Ich schmiegte mich an ihn und lächelte. Das Sprichwort stimmt nicht, dachte ich, Liebe tut nicht weh. Ich schaute zu Ash hoch, er lächelte und drückte mich an sich. Ich legte meine Arme um seine Schultern und genoß es von Ash getragen zu werden. Er setze mir seine Kappe auf. Als wir an unserem Schlafplatz ankamen war Tracey schon eingeschlafen. Ash legte mich auf seinen Schlafsack: "Ich liebe dich!" Sagte ich zog ihn zu mir herunter. "Ich liebe dich!" Erwiderte er und küsste mich. Dann macht er den Schlafsack auf und legte mich hinein. Er zog seine Jacke aus und legte sich neben mich. Er legte die Cap auf seine Jacke und spielte mit meinen Haaren. Ich machte das Zopfband auf und legte meine Arme um ihn. Er umarmte mich und strich mir durch die Haare. Ich war so glücklich das ich und Ash endlich zusammen waren. Ich wischte mir eine Träne aus den Augen und küsste Ash bevor ich glücklich in seinen Armen einschlief. 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Tracey auf und lächelte als er die beiden sah. 

Na endlich, dachte er und legte sich wieder hin.

Hoffe er hat euch gefallen!


End file.
